6 Souls (2010)
6 Souls (also released as Shelter) is a 2008 (released in 2010) American supernatural horror thriller film directed by Måns Mårlind and Björn Stein, written by Michael Cooney, and starring Julianne Moore and Jonathan Rhys Meyers. Widowed psychiatrist Cara (Julianne Moore) is at an airport planning to go home. A little after she calls her daughter Sam (Brooklynn Proulx) from the airport, who is being looked after by her brother Stephen (Nathan Corddry) she receives an intriguing call from her own father Dr. Harding (Jeffrey DeMunn), also a psychiatrist. He tells her about an interesting new patient he has found and persuades her to come and with him and see the patient and she agrees out of career-spurred curiosity though she is annoyed that he thinks she "should just change her schedule because he's dug out some patient from the archives." Cara meets the patient (Jonathan Rhys Meyers) who is wheeled into the room and introduces himself as David Bernberg. "David" as the patient is known at this time speaks in an accent that seems to vary minutely with each sentence and its length; Cara does some standard visual 'psyche revealing' test including ones with multiples small circles in a pattern where the numbers 16 and 73 are clearly visible to normally sighted people. "David" answers in a seemingly ordinary way and talks to Cara civilly. Not long into her assessment, Cara's dad, Dr Harding- who has been watching everything through special glass makes a call to a telephone that is on the table where Cara and "David" are sitting. It rings for an uncomfortable period before "David" picks it up. Dr Harding states his name into the receiver "This is Doctor Harding. I am looking for Adam Saber." A confused "David" tells him Adam is not there and then strange noises are heard shortly thereafter. "David" has an unseen transformation into "Adam" and Cara is visibly disturbed by what she sees, which the viewer can only hear at this time. Adam Saber is 31 with a New Yorker accent, compared to David's more Southern variant. Cara greets "Adam" again as if he were a different person and proceeds to do the same tests she had previously done on "David". Adam stands up - he can walk despite being immobilized by a wheelchair moments earlier as "David". Adam's behavior and answers are different, he is not as complacent and shows no interest in fully participating but in the circle pattern visual test he says he cannot see the visible 16 and 73. Cara accepts and takes out a different test, just a pattern of olive green circles varying slightly in size with nothing visible. Adams professes to see a 7 and Cara nods and places red film over the card, making a 7 clear. She asks him if he is color blind and he admits to red deficiency since birth. Adam asks Cara about her faith, seeing a small gold crucifix necklace around her neck...She tells him that she sees herself as a doctor of science, but a woman of God. He also takes an interest in the death of Cara's husband upon discovering he was murdered through Dr Harding who states that as the reason he doesn't believe in God anymore, "the murder of a good man". Cara thinks she has Adam figured out, since he can actually walk she believes that Adam must be the 'host' (real person) and David is the 'alter'. Cara complains at her Dad for not giving her real warning about his transformation into his split personalities. As Cara begins to get to know Adam/David and investigate their cases, scenes are shown of Adam being haunted in his bed. We don’t live long